


Kuvaruudun valossa

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Drabbles [5]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, and I'll once again translate this when i find the time, yeah those two again
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haas finds an answer to a question he hasn't asked himself in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuvaruudun valossa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Facing the screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711370) by [nuclearsafetydance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance)



Pahinta, Haas päätti kun pudottautui Jensenin viereen sohvalle, oli se, ettei tämä edes yrittänyt salata sitä.

Hänen rintansa ja kurkkunsa olivat tuoreihin viiltoihin ja tulehtuneihin raapaisuihin peitetty, veri oli kuivunut niihin metallisiin sauvoihin, jotka ulottuivat hänen ihostaan lähellä solisluita. Nytkin hänen mustat, hämähäkkimäiset sormensa raapivat hänen olkaansa hänen tuijottaessaan poissaolevasti television suuntaan. Kuvaruutu valaisi hänen kasvojaan ja värjäsi ne sairaalloisen harmaaksi. Hän ei hievahtanutkaan kun Haas korotti ääntään.

"Mäkö oon oikeassa kun oletan, ettet sä käynytkään LIMB-klinikassa?"

Jensen ärisi harmistuneesti eikä vieläkään kääntänyt katsettaan pois kuvaruudusta.

Surimman osan sitä hallitsi toisteleva video Tai Yong Medicalin toimitusjohtaja Zhao Yun Run hautajaisista, joissa Haas tiesi arkun olevan tyhjä. Ei naisesta jäänyt jäljelle kuin kekko tuhkaa hänen poltettua itsensä sanan varsinaisessa merkityksessä loppuun Panchaian merenalaisessa ytimessä.

Video kommentoi edelleen Eliza Cassan ystävällisellä, rauhoittelevalla äänellään, joka ei todennäköisesti olisi vähääkään vaihtunut, vaikka kyse olisi ollut kolmannen maailmansodan koittamisesta.

"No?", Haas kysyi uudelleen.

Se näytti viihdoinkin herättävän Jensenin huomiota.

Hän käänsi päänsä juuri sen verran, että voisi katsoa Haasin kasvoja.

"Miksi sä välität?"

Haas oli selvästi kuulevinaan kärsimättömän sävyn hänen äänessään.

"Mitä väliä sillä on, vaikka täällä mädäntyisinkin? Eihän se sulle kuulu. Miksi sä sitten edes välität siitä?"

Kysymys jäi hänen päähänsä vielä sen jälkeen, kun hän oli antanut jonkin merkityksettömän vastauksen ja vieläkin askarrutti häntä hänen maatessaan jo Jensenin vieressä sängyssä tuijottaen tämän arpista selkää ja kuunnellen hänen hengitystään.

Miksi hän välitti?

Kuukausi sitten hän olisi kai väittänyt välittävänsä siksi, että hän ihaili miestä. Ehkä jopa rakasti häntä. Mutta nyt hänen oli vastentahtoisesti myönnettävä, ettei siitä jäänyt kovin paljon jäljelle.

Sääli enintään, jos hän okein kovasti yritti.

Hän nousi seisomaan niin hiljaa kuin pystyi ja veti vatteensa päälle. Lattia oli kylmä hänen jalkapohjinsa alla, kun hän hiipi asuntoa halki ja avasi etuoven. Yön kostea ilma ahmi hänet yhtenä palana.

Hän ei katsonut taaksepäin.


End file.
